1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nicked cutting tool, and more particularly to a nicked cutting tool capable of high speed cutting in cutting process of advanced materials such as compound materials.
2. Prior Art
Recently research and development has been advancing in reinforced compound materials as advanced materials. Compound materials such as fiber reinforced plastics (FRP), metal matrix compounds (MMC), whisker reinforced metals (WRM), whisker reinforced plastics (WRP), whisker reinforced ceramics (WRC), have come to be used widely, especially in the aircraft industry and the space industry, because their mechanical and physical properties are superior to those of the conventional materials.
At the same time, so-called sandwich materials or Nomex honeycomb materials which are composed of aforementioned reinforced compound materials and conventional materials such as iron, aluminum, titanium, aluminum alloy, titanium alloy and others, by gluing together with adhesives, have also come to be widely used.
In case of cutting fibrous materials of the above-mentioned reinforced compound materials, a cutting tool is required to perform differently from in process of cutting conventional materials.
For example, principal requirements include the following: (1) cutting should not cause fluff, peeling or burr in the fibrous matter area, (2) the heat generated by cutting should be smoothly transmitted to the cutting tool and released because cutting fluid or coolant cannot be used, and (3) cutting can be done at a low temperature so that rise in temperature of the workpiece does not cause the fibrous matter or adhesives to melt.
Lately, in addition to the performance requirements listed above, it has been further demanded to develop a cutting tool having a long life even if used in high speed cutting of the abovementioned fiber reinforced compound materials.